Inner Demons
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: A few incidents lead up to Beast Boy and Raven's inner demons to show up, making the changeling save the Demon and the sorceress save the Beast. BBRae, RobRae friendship. ONESHOT


_**Can I just say how much I love Beast Boy's New 52 look? He's just so...*swoon***_

Raven gritted her teeth as she heard a certain blond laugh loudly because of a certain green changeling's jokes.

She wasn't jealous, she wasn't jealous, _she wasn't jealous._

Terra placed her hand on Beast Boy's shoulders. "You're so funny BB."

Her grip on her book tightened.

"Raven," she looked up to see Robin staring at her from the kitchen, he motioned his head towards the door and not even a second later, she was gone.

The remaining Titans stared at the place Raven was before, her book was still there. "What was that all about?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin rolled his eyes, his teammate could be _so _oblivious sometimes. "Nothing, she's just been on edge lately. She hasn't been meditating much because of the amount of villains showing up these days," he lied, putting his coffee mug down and grabbing the book on the couch.

"She'll probably need this," he muttered, wordlessly walking out the door.

Starfire blinked and continued playing with Silkie while Cyborg narrowed his eyes. Something was going on with Raven and Robin just didn't want to tell.

Beast Boy and Terra continued doing what they were doing before.

* * *

Robin knocked on the door and walked in when it opened. He placed the book on Raven's desk and leaned against the wall, staring at her.

She groaned and grabbed the pillow to cover her face from her best friend's stare.

"You really need to do something about this," he commented.

She removed the pillow from her face and glared at him. "You don't just go up to your crush and tell him you like him, besides, he doesn't need to know. Every thing's going well, isn't it?"

Robin sighed and sat down beside her. "Raven, can you just admit that you're jealous? And every thing is _not _going well! You need to tell him."

"He likes Terra."

"Maybe, you never know when it comes to Beast Boy. But at least you tried," he shrugged.

Raven glared at him. "I'm not even supposed to be happy, the thing with Trigon may be over, but it's too risky. The monks at Azarath made it pretty clear I'm dangerous."

"And _he _isn't?" Robin rolled his eyes. "Raven, you deserve to be happy as much as anyone else does. You can control yourself, both of you can. So you being dangerous isn't really a good excuse for-"

"I'm pretty sure my inner demon is more dangerous than his Beast."

Robin sighed and got up. "Listen, this is all up to you. But as your best friend, I kinda have to look out for you," he grinned as she rolled her eyes. "But think about it, okay? You never know."

He left the room.

Raven gritted her teeth when she heard Terra giggle and two pair of footsteps in the hall. Beast Boy was probably walking Terra to her room, which was only two doors further than hers.

She didn't even realize how longs she had been locked in her room, Beast Boy usually walked Terra to her room when all the Titans were getting ready to sleep.

A light bulb exploded and she winced.

She heard Beast Boy telling Terra another joke, but he stopped when they reached Raven's room.

"Beast Boy?" Terra asked, a frown on her face as the green changeling paused in front of the half-demon's room.

He put his finger to his lips and pressed his ear to her door. Listening for anything that could be wrong, he may have looked nonchalant in the living room, but he was worried sick about Raven. She didn't _just _lose control like that.

He knocked on the door, completely ignoring a fuming Terra as he called. "Raven?"

Both of them jumped as they heard something crash inside of the room. "You okay?!" He asked, even more worried now.

Even Terra was concerned, from the little time she spend with the purple haired sorceress, she could tell she was very calm and reserved. This wasn't like Raven at all.

"Uhmm," she cleared her throat. "Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry, please leave," she made sure to keep her usual monotone, but he heard her voice cracking at the end. "It doesn't sound like it," he commented.

She almost cursed, damn his enhanced hearing!

Right at that moment, Robin walked out of the bathroom and saw what was happening. His hair was all wet from the shower and his towel was swung over his shoulder. "What's going on?" He spoke up, already suspecting what was happening.

"Raven's acting a little weird so we came to check on her," Terra shrugged.

Robin paused, he blinked when he heard Raven telling him to get those two away from her room through their bond.

"She's fine, don't worry."

Beast Boy frowned. "How do you-"

His masked leader tapped the side of his head with his index finger twice as a response.

The changeling nodded and hesitantly dragged Terra with him to continue walking. "Wait, how did he know she was okay?" She asked, causing Beast Boy to tell her the story of Robin going crazy and Raven creating a bond between them. He added a few jokes and exaggerating here and there about a few parts of the story.

_This isn't going to end well if you don't do something._ Robin send to her as he dried his hair with his towel and walked into his room.

He didn't get a response, but he knew she got the message.

* * *

Raven flew at top speed beside Starfire as they kept the people safe from Cinderblock.

The boys and Terra were fighting the villain as the half-demon and alien decided it'd be best to keep the people safe from all the havoc Cinderblock was causing.

Robin had told Raven to stay home at first, the problem with Terra hadn't gone any better, especially since she had kissed Beast Boy on the cheek. Her powers had been going haywire, causing Cyborg to fix a lot of things in the tower seeing as she kept accidentally destroying them.

She had argued with her best friend, the other Titans were watching wide-eyed as both of them could lose their temper any moment.

None of them did though.

Raven had promised she'd keep herself in control and that if she lost it, she'd do something about the problem.

Robin had frozen in place and told her she didn't really need to do it, she responded by saying he shouldn't backtrack on _his _idea.

The others were confused as hell, they didn't know what the two birds were talking about but it seemed to be serious if it caused Raven to lose control of her powers.

And that was how she got stuck with saving people, not that she minded.

She didn't pay attention and Cinderblock slammed her into a building, hard enough for it to come crashing down on her.

The fight seemed to stop as everyone stared, Starfire didn't hesitate to move the rocks and pull her female best friend close to check if she was still breathing.

She didn't move.

Beast Boy's eyes hardened as he stared at her, his fists clenched and he growled.

Terra turned around and lifted her goggles from her eyes, her eyes were focused on him in concern and she placed her hand on his arm. "Beast Boy?"

He snarled and pulled away from her, shifting in the Beast shortly after.

He lunged at Cinderblock, throwing punch after punch. Hitting him so hard that with each punch, the ground underneath Cinderblock's broken body cracked.

The Titans found out Cinderblock was capable of bleeding, seeing as Beast Boy was drawing blood. But he didn't stop, Robin was pretty sure he would kill the villain.

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt Raven's presence through their bond, she wasn't dead.

He crouched down beside her and lightly shook her awake, reaching out through their bond at the same time. Starfire blinked in surprise when her friend groaned and weakly opened her eyes.

Only then did Beast Boy stop.

He silently got off Cinderblock and shifted back, calmly making his way to Raven as if he didn't just fatally harm the villain.

He carefully took her from Starfire and placed her head in his lap, not caring that she'd probably kill him for it later. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "You're alive," he breathed, more to reassure him than her. She nodded weakly.

The other Titans were staring at the two, three of the four in disbelief and one of them with a smug smile on his face.

Raven caught Robin's eye. "Not a word," she hissed.

He grinned and held his hands up in surrender, confusing the others again.

Beast Boy stepped in the T-Car and held her close to him the whole ride to the tower.

* * *

"Richard I swear I will drag you to your own personal hell if you don't stop right now!"

Her masked leader smiled innocently and cocked his head to the side. "What? I'm only saying that it's obvious Beast Boy likes you and that you only need to tell him now. And since when do you call me by my real name?"

She glared at him. "You don't know for sure."

He rolled his eyes. "Right, because he loses control over just anybody. He didn't when Terra crashed into a building! I'm just saying that you should tell him!"

"And how long did it take you before you finally told Barbara you liked her?"

He paled, he had told her once about his history with Batgirl and regretted it immediately when she started teasing him about it. "I get your point."

"Exactly."

The alarm went off and the other Titans quickly entered the living room, Robin didn't miss Beast Boy's narrowed eyes when he saw them already there. "Titans Go!"

* * *

The fight didn't go as expected.

The H.I.V.E. Five were trying to rob a bank, it went normal at first. Robin against Gizmo, Cyborg against Mammoth, Starfire against See-More, Terra against Kid Wykkid, Beast Boy against Billy Numerous and Raven against Jinx.

The others found no problem fighting against each other, the real problem lay with the two sorceresses.

Raven's powers still weren't completely 100%, and Jinx could sense that. So she took advantage of that.

"What's wrong, Rae? Afraid your boyfriend's gonna get stolen from you?"

Raven dodged a hex and froze as she stared at Jinx. "What?"

The pink sorceress laughed and walked forward, pink electricity surrounding her. "Come on, Raven. We all know about you and that green idiot. Opposites attract, don't they?" She threw a hex at her.

Raven blinked and deflected the attack by creating a wall of black energy in front of her. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jinx laughed. "Cute. You're just hiding your fear, ever since blondie showed up you've been on edge. I can sense your magic Raven, it's on edge, all because she gets his attention and you don't."

"Jinx, shut up," Rage was getting stronger by the minute, and she didn't know if she could stop herself then.

"Awww, what's the matter, Rae? Getting angry?" Jinx stepped closer and kicked Raven in the chest, causing her to fall down. "Scared that you aren't enough?"

Raven pulled her hood tightly over her head, her breathing heavy. _Azarath Metrion Zinthos. _

She chanted it over and over again, but Rage was getting too strong, stronger than the other emoticlones fighting back. Knowledge didn't know what to do, Happy wasn't happy, Brave was losing hope by the second and was getting scared, Lazy was wide awake and Timid was unconscious from Rage's attack.

Raven was losing.

Jinx stepped forward and raised her hand, a hex ready. Robin tensed and turned around as he felt Raven's anger and sadness through their bond. His eyes widened as he realized what was going on. "Raven!"

Too late.

Jinx's eyes widened and she stepped back as Raven opened her eyes.

The half-demon seemed to grow as tall as the buildings behind her as her second set of eyes opened. Black tentacles appeared from underneath her hood and they creeped towards Jinx. Raven's eyes were glowing a blood red as she grinned, her teeth seemed to grow sharper and her cloak completely red as Rage broke free.

"Not enough?" She growled, her voice not...hers, it reminded the others of her father. Dark, scary, demonic. "You'll be nothing once I'm done. Then we'll see who's not enough!" She lunged forward.

Jinx stumbled and fell to the ground as she screamed, she did _not _expect this to happen.

"Beast Boy!" Robin called, the green changeling looked at his leader with wide green eyes. Terra was clutching his arm and whimpered as she looked at Raven. Starfire's light had died down, her green eyes dull as she stood firmly on the ground. To scared to fly. Cyborg just stared.

Beast Boy moved forward but Terra pulled him back, he raised an eyebrow in question. "She's dangerous BB, what if you don't survive?!" She pleaded.

His eyes narrowed. "So what? I'm dangerous too, I seem to recall you avoiding me since that incident."

Terra's breath hitched as she looked away. "I...I was scared."

"Well, Raven's never been scared of me, she needs me right now," Jinx screamed as Raven's tentacles wrapped around her leg. She threw hex after hex but it didn't help, it only made Raven angrier.

"I love you," Terra tried, a tear slipping down her face.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "You don't, you just don't want to lose something you think you have. I heard you talking Terra, you just want to have something Raven doesn't. Too bad she had me from the beginning."

"But-"

"The Beast doesn't like you by the way, but it likes her. Which is surprising seeing as it's basically a killing machine. And even if you did love me, I don't think that way about you." He pulled his arm away from her and his jaw clenched.

"She's fighting Beast Boy, but she's losing. Rage is too strong, you need to be fast." Robin mumbled, his eyes narrowed. After what he just heard, he didn't think Terra was going to be a Titan much longer.

Beast Boy shifted into a tiger, a loud growl escaped his lips as he lunged forward. He grabbed Jinx's collar and pulled her away from Raven. He threw her to the other Titans, Robin cuffed her hands behind a trembling Jinx and threw the pink haired girl to the other cuffed H.I.V.E. members.

The changeling jumped on his teammate, morphing into a rhino in mid-air as he slammed against her. She got caught off guard and fell down.

Robin was keeping tabs on her emotions as Beast Boy dodged her attacks and tried to keep her down. Rage was backing down, Raven just needed one last push...

"Come on BB, keep going." Robin whispered, his eyes wide behind his mask.

Terra flew away on a rock the moment Beast Boy went for Raven, Starfire covered her mouth with her hand as she stared wide eyed at the scene happening in front of her. Cyborg- like Robin -had his arms crossed and was encouraging Beast Boy the whole time.

They didn't know how, but he had Raven pinned to the ground.

Her second set of eyes were gone, but the remaining ones kept flickering from amethyst to red. She was still fighting her inner demon.

Beast Boy straddled her and held her hands firmly above her head. He just looked at her eyes and whispered sooting words to her as she fought for control.

When her eyes stayed that amethyst color and a tear slipped down her face, they knew she had won.

The Titans let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Robin smiled as he saw his best friend and the changeling look at each other. Any moment now...

Beast Boy pulled Raven up into a sitting position and pressed his lips to hers, wiping her tears away with his thumb. Her eyes widened in surprise before they closed and she returned the kiss.

Starfire's and Cyborg's jaws were almost hitting the ground while Robin did something very unlike him and wolf-whistled.

Raven was _so _going to kill him for this later.


End file.
